


Exercise

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allan has to go find Tatsuya after work. The latter gets ideas in inconvenient locations again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exercise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetnessAffliction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/gifts).



Meijin Kawaguchi was nowhere to be found, and after about twenty minutes of searching, Allan was starting to worry. He guessed Tatsuya was on a foul mood after the gunpla weapon test today, though. Said test had ended abruptly with something being off, and with the Works Team busying themselves trying to fix the error. This in turn had left their fighter with nothing to do but stand there and watch them run computer analysis, trying to find the error. Tatsuya was patient and could put up his cool act for quite a while, but with the test schedule ruined - in addition Allan being unable to pay any attention to him due to being busy leading the analysis - eventually Kawaguchi, who had appeared rather displeased with the situation, had just walked out. 

There was a possibility Tatsuya had just left PPSE altogether and gone out to eat or spent time somewhere, but it was getting late. Allan had checked his room already, and he wasn't there. Further checks to see if the youth had left the PPSE premises indicated that he was still around, but it was rather worrying that he wasn't answering any calls or messages. 

Allan felt that he owed Tatsuya an explanation for the testing mess, at least. While it would've been professional to just give up and see if his fighter's mood would be better tomorrow, Allan was too personally invested in this. Tatsuya's well-being was something he took seriously, and having his partner be just plain missing wouldn't do. He sighed and stopped to lean on the wall. There were still a couple of places to check, and he wasn't about to quit before seeing Tatsuya at least once more today. 

Stopping to think turned out to be a good idea, and he smiled to himself. One of the obvious places occurred to him, and he headed for the gym. It was one of the locations he hadn't been to yet, although he wasn't sure if he was going to find anyone there at this hour. It was worth a check, he decided as he made his way through the corridors. 

His guess had been correct, and Allan congratulated himself as he stepped into the gym, his gaze catching the sight of a young man working out on one of the machines. Tatsuya in his gym practice clothes was something to see, and Allan smirked as he stopped to watch him. It was fine, he figured, even just for a moment - even if he realized that standing there and staring at a teenager made him a little bit perverted, had someone seen them. It was just that watching Tatsuya made him feel so content, and all he had wanted was to see Tatsuya and know that everything was fine, anyway, so if the younger man was busy or wasn't up for a conversation, it didn't matter. 

"Are you going to just stare at me or are you going to join me?" The sudden question got Allan to snap out of it, and he turned to face the younger man. Tatsuya, with the Meijin sunglasses still on, stood up and looked at him with a demanding glare. 

"I'll pass," he quickly declined. "I'm only here because I was looking for you. I got a little worried after you walked out like that, and it turned out you've been ignoring my messages. Suppose it makes sense if you left your phone in the changing room, but..." He trailed off as he noticed that Tatsuya didn't look too impressed. "Kawaguchi," he asked with a more serious tone of voice. "Are you angry?" 

There was no reply at first as Tatsuya moved to another machine and took a moment to check it before he sat down to continue his work-out. "Yes," he finally said. "Or no. Maybe a little, but don't get the wrong idea," he continued. "It just felt like it was useless for me to stand around waiting for the test to continue, especially when it started to look like the issue was worse than expected, so I thought I'd go get something to eat. I checked back a little over a half an hour later, but the team seemed about as busy as before. Guess you ended up working overtime with that." 

Allan nodded. "Well, that's good to hear. It's just that you appeared so annoyed when you left." He took a few steps to the side and sat down on a work-out machine across from the one Tatsuya was using. "I can give you a rundown of what went wrong with the test if you want, although it's a bit of a long story. To make it short, it was a data error which threw everything off. I suppose I'll explain properly tomorrow when we can have a look at the battle system. Unfortunately all the test data from today is no good now, and we'll have to redo everything tomorrow. But never mind that." He watched Tatsuya continue the exercise for a moment then sighed. "I do have the right to be a little worried about you, don't I? What were you up to?" 

"I appeared annoyed, huh?" Tatsuya repeated the exercise for a few more times before he took a deep breath and stopped to look at the other man. "To be honest, why do you think I'm here? Since it looked like the test wasn't going to continue, I planned to go back to my room and read a little, or perhaps build some gunpla," he explained. "I actually tried doing that, but I found myself too restless and couldn't concentrate. The interrupted test left me a little frustrated, and perhaps I was angry. At myself if anyone, only because I couldn't help the situation in any way, so I thought this might help." He stretched his arms a little then gave Allan a questioning look. "But why would you be worried, anyway? Sure, it's getting late, but..." He paused for a moment and smirked. "What, you thought I'd run off to town and go to a club or something?" 

The last comment made Allan chuckle. "Nothing of that sort. It wouldn't be your style anyway, and you're too young to drink so that somewhat limits how dangerous your night life could get. But," he added. "If you did do that, wouldn't I get to be jealous?" 

"Hmm. Would you?" Tatsuya replied with a question. He leaned a little closer and studied the other man. "I might want to try, just to see if it'd make you act possessive." He watched Allan give him a look and laughed a little. "You're right though, not exactly my thing," he continued as he stood up and headed towards the changing room, and Allan stood as well and followed. "But... If this is enough to make you worried," he pondered with a hint of a smile. "I should just sneak into your place the next time. Let's see how well you deal with an annoyed Meijin waiting for you in your bed. Wearing only these," he added as he turned to face Allan and removed the sunglasses. 

Allan smiled. "Well now," he remarked. He stopped to lean on the wall next to the door and watched Tatsuya take a towel and wipe his face with it. "You try that. I might just know a few good ways of dealing with this annoyed Meijin here. I dare to claim I'm pretty good with my hands, too, and this includes working with other things than just gunpla." 

The towel got discarded on a nearby bench and the glasses on top of it, then Tatsuya was in front of him all of a sudden and took a hold of his hand. "Really?" He inquired, and Allan noticed a dangerous grin on his face. "How about I give you something to deal with, then?" Tatsuya pulled Allan's hand to his crotch, and the older man had to admit the exercise pants Tatsuya wore didn't hide his arousal too well. "Don't think I didn't notice the way you looked at me earlier. Liked what you saw?" 

"Now, Tatsuya, this is you we're talking about. I always like what I'm seeing," Allan responded. "I have better self-control than that, though, and I would never stare at you that way in public." He glanced up and down, admiring the young man for a second before he continued. "Unless you'd like me to, of course. Would you?" 

"You need my permission, now?" Tatsuya asked as he moved a little closer and pressed a kiss on Allan's lips. "I'd love nothing more, if you actually did look at me like that," he muttered under his breath. "You're too nice for your own good, Allan. Too busy making sure I get what I want. How about I tell you that Meijin requires a little rougher treatment sometimes? Like right now. I already saw you look at me, so go on. What comes next?" 

Allan traced the outline of his lover's erection through the pants. "Well, let's see," he mused. "How about Meijin here puts a yukata or a bathrobe on, so we can go back to your room and take better care of this," he suggested, studying Tatsuya's expression. There was a hint of a frown on the youth's face, and Allan grinned. "Or alternatively. I could just wonder aloud why you have to get this kind of ideas in the weirdest locations then hope nobody comes in at this hour as I press you against that bench and do you hard enough to calm that hot-blooded mood of yours?" 

"How about Meijin likes the latter plan?" Tatsuya replied. "It's too late for anyone to want to use this place, and I've been alone here for the whole time." He stepped back and pulled down his pants. "So, Chief Adams of the Works Team. If you want Meijin to not be angry about that failure of a test and the fact that we have to redo everything tomorrow, that's exactly what you're going to be doing right about now." Noticing Allan's eyes widening, he stopped for a moment and gave the man a displeased look. "And this is not a good time to tell me you aren't prepared," he started to complain, but Allan raised his hand to stop him and shook his head. 

He pulled out his wallet and took a condom out, along with a single-use package of lubricant. "I've been prepared to take care of you the moment I brought you back to PPSE with me," Allan said. "Or I should rather say," he added with a silly grin. "Maybe I learned my lesson after that last incident." The last time Tatsuya had gotten ideas outside the bedroom, Allan hadn't been prepared, but that was definitely not happening again. "Either way, I'm quite ready to take care of my dear Kawaguchi's well-being, in any way he might require. You know I'd do anything for you, Tatsuya. Which right now seems to include having sex where anyone could walk in on us but guess it can't be helped." 

Tatsuya laughed. "Oh stop complaining," he said as he finished getting rid of his pants then looked at his lover with a smirk. "It just happens that all that working out didn't take care of some of the issues I have, and this is going to require more drastic measures. That means, I want you. Right now." The sight of Tatsuya standing there without his pants of certainly had Allan distracted for a moment, which the younger man took advantage of. He stepped closer and went on to undo Allan's pants then snatched the condom out of the man's hand and set to put it on. 

It wasn't like Allan could claim he didn't want it at that point, any doubts about the location be damned. "Drastic measures it is then," he agreed, quite enjoying what Tatsuya was doing, especially as his lover took the lube package and added some of the contents on his erection. "But do you always have to be so hasty? You know I like touching you, and preparing you before we get to the main event should be my responsibility. This..." 

That was about as far as he got as Tatsuya grabbed him by the tie and silenced him with a kiss. "You do that when we're in private and have all the time in the world for proper foreplay. This time around, though..." He pulled away, picked up the sunglasses and moved them somewhere on the side before he laid on his back on the bench. He shifted a little to pick up the towel and rolled it up then stuck it under his head. "Get on with it," he demanded as he spread his legs and added the rest of the lube on himself. "Now." 

If Tatsuya had wanted Allan staring at him with a improper look, he certainly was doing just that. It was quite hard to not stare considering how desirable the young man looked at the moment. The order to get to it wasn't exactly needed either; he was about to do exactly what he had promised the youth he would. "Oh why did I have to go and fall for such a difficult but precious thing like you," he murmured as he leaned over Tatsuya to place a quick kiss on his lips. "Either way, I don't regret a thing. Relax a little, will you?" 

A grin was all he got as a reply, but since Tatsuya seemed to do his best to prepare to being taken, Allan settled himself between his lover's legs and took a hold of his waist to pull him a little closer. He lifted his partner up a little and carefully pressed himself into him, unable to keep himself from smiling as Tatsuya cried out a little, giving him the most adorable look ever. 

As much as he wanted to stop and admire for a moment, he knew better. He pressed fully into his lover but found that he had to pause anyway to figure out how to continue. This wasn't exactly the best place to be having sex, and the half-kneeling position over the bench was a little awkward. He shifted a little to find a good way of doing this. Supporting Tatsuya by the waist with his right hand and leaning on his left to hold himself up seemed to do the trick, and he moved a few times to experiment, at the same time watching how Tatsuya reacted to it. While the young man seemed quite eager to have him, he also found him staring back at him with a demanding glare in his eyes. 

"Not hard enough... to calm this... burning," Tatsuya mumbled but gritted his teeth as he tried to adjust to the pressure inside of him. Allan thrust into him a little more roughly to see if it was better, and he got the younger man to gasp and close his eyes for a moment. The response from Tatsuya's body certainly told him this was what his lover wanted, and Allan continued the thrusts, enjoying Tatsuya's warmth. 

Finding just the correct way of moving felt good, and he found himself wanting to press in just a little faster. Tatsuya squirmed under him and did his best to meet Allan's movements, which made it quite pleasant for both of them. The familiar fire flashed in Tatsuya's eyes as he stared up at him, and Allan locked his gaze into the bright green eyes, mesmerized by their beauty. "Darn it," he muttered under his breath. He stopped moving for a moment and leaned down to kiss his lover before resuming the thrusts. "Do you have any idea how lovely you look right now?" 

There was no reply outside Tatsuya gasping for breath. Allan smiled and continued his movements, unable to keep his eyes off of his lover's face. The fierce look was still there, but there was a hint of a blush on the beautiful face, and Tatsuya also wasn't very good at keeping his voice down. The moans escaping his lips were absolutely adorable, and Allan loved it all. 

Tatsuya shifted a little and managed to wrap his legs around his lover. His right hand found Allan's forearm on the edge of the bench, and he grabbed it while he stuck his left hand down to his neglected erection and started stroking himself. Such a sight; if it had been possible for Allan smile any wider he would've done so. He somewhat regretted the fact that he couldn't be the one taking care of it, but he needed both hands for support as he leaned over the bench and held Tatsuya against himself. 

Breathing was getting so intolerably difficult, Allan noted to himself. Tatsuya was so lucky to only have the work-out shirt on, too, because the uniform was so hot and uncomfortable. He struggled to keep up the thrusts, idly wondering if he should have taken Tatsuya's offer for working out earlier, since keeping his lover pleased drained him this fast. Nothing he could do at this point, and he needed this as much as Tatsuya did. His body threatened to reach its limit anytime, but he took a few deep breaths and continued. 

"Nnh... Allan... Ah, damn it..." Tatsuya's voice had gotten a little weak all of a sudden, and he closed his eyes. Allan leaned down for another quick kiss, noting that Tatsuya's grip on his left arm was strong enough that it hurt a little. He didn't mind, even if it would leave a bruise on him. If he was the one Tatsuya was willing to give himself to, he would suffer anything. A couple of more thrusts; just a little longer was all he needed. 

It was all that was needed indeed, it turned out. It wasn't uncommon for Tatsuya to be the first one to finish, considering he was the younger out of the two of them. He cried out as he came, making a bit of a mess as Allan was leaning over him and his hand wasn't exactly on the way. Allan mentally cursed the fact that his uniform coat was in serious need of cleaning, but at the same time he was beyond caring. Tatsuya's pleasure was all he wanted, either way, and it felt good to feel his lover relax under him. 

A moment was all he got, as Tatsuya was quick to recover and stared up at him with a grin. "Want... you," he whispered with the most delightful tone and raised his right hand to caress Allan's face. The man wasn't exactly in a condition to hold himself back and he bit his lip to not make any unnecessary sounds, the unbearable hotness taking over his body. 

"Gah, Tatsuya..." Allan muttered as he thrust into his lover's body once more before reaching orgasm. Tatsuya pulled him down for a kiss and looked up at him with a cute but tired expression on his face. 

Allan took a deep breath to compose himself before he carefully moved away. He sat down on another bench nearby, leaned his back against the lockers and took a moment to calm his breathing. Cleaning up a little came next, before he took off his coat and studied it. "And this gets to be the last time I ever do this with the uniform on," he said. "Oh well, what's done is done. I'll just have to wash it a little somehow then send it off to get cleaned. Right now, I need a shower." 

Tatsuya grinned as he got up and picked up his belongings. "So do I," he admitted as he moved to the lockers, stuck the towel and his pants in and picked up a yukata. "And not just because I've been working out. Besides," he mused as he got the robe on. "We could always continue this in my shower, if you're up to it." He reached for his sunglasses and put them back on then turned to look at Allan with a smirk. "You should know by now that your dear Kawaguchi can be very demanding." 

"Anything my Meijin wants," Allan confirmed with a smile. He folded his coat and fixed his clothes a little then just watched Tatsuya get prepared to leave when the door on the other end of the room opened. The two of them froze and stared at the three people who entered - it was just the evening cleaning crew, who bowed a little as a greeting as they noticed the duo on the other side of the room. The crew then went off to check on the gym. 

Not five minutes earlier and they would have gotten caught, they both realized. Tatsuya shot a look at Allan and escaped into the corridor, and Allan followed, carrying his uniform coat on his arm. "And you know what," he said with a low voice. "The privacy of your shower sounds so very good right now. I don't want to scold you for getting ideas, _Meijin_. But that... was close." 

"Sorry," Tatsuya replied with an embarrassed smile. "I promise to be more considerate when choosing the location the next time." 

Allan sighed but smiled. Never mind how questionable the comment about location next time sounded, he didn't mind. It just happened he loved the younger man too much to deny him anything. 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> And so maybe, just maybe Tatsuya learned to consider his choice of sexing location just a little! Maybe. 
> 
> Another one of Jet's GBF:Amazing Reward Porn fics, yes.


End file.
